Възможна ли е любовта между грифиндорка и слидеринец
by pavel.galka
Summary: История за една на вид невъзможна любов.


_Възможна ли е любовта между грифиндорка и слидеринец_

_Глава първа_

_Грифиндорската обща стая бе препълнена__.__Огънят весело припукваше в камината__.__Вън валеше сняг __.__Имаше около две седмици до Коледа __,__а всички бяха облекли топли пуловери и разговаряха предимно за предстоящия коледен бал__ .__Близнаците __(__както всяка вечер __)__продаваха своите нови бонбони __,__с които можеш да се разболееш точно пред изпитите __,__ала Хърмаяни не бе толкова щастлива от новия пробив на братята Уизли__като Рон __.__Всяка вечер конфискуваше цяло куфарче съставки и бонбони__.__ Нали беше префект отнемаше и по няколко зъбати фризбита на по-малките ученици__,__а доколкото се отнася до по-големите и връстниците й -от време на време прекратяваше целувките и прегръдките им __( __колкото и срам да я беше__).__С това леко приличаше на бившата им преподавателка по Защита срещу черните изкуства Долорес Ъмбридж и приятелите и съучениците й__жестоко се дразнеха__,__ но все пак понякога бе толкова заета с уроците и подготовките за изпитите ТРИТОН __,__че забравяше да върши работата си като префект__ ,__а това ги спираше да не я убият__.__ Тази вечер бе една от малкото щастливи за останалите грифиндорци__.__Хърмаяни четеше някакъв справочник по Отвари и от време на време поправяше грешките в домашните на Роналд и Хари__,__ пишеше своите и за около минута две разговаряше с Джини__ .__Хари си бе спечелил наказание при Снейп __,__а Роналд си бе легнал рано и така Хърмаяни и Джиневра бяха останали сами отделени в един кът от общата стая __._

_-__Хърмаяни__,__-каза Джини__,__ когато най-после приятелката й вдигна глава от учебниците и пергаментовите листи-какво ще облечеш на коледния бал?_

_-Господи __,__Джиневра Уизли__,__ само от тъпия бал ли се вълнуваш-възмути се грифиндорката__._

_-Не __.__Просто питах__._

_-Може би няма да идвам__._

_-Защо?_

_-Не умея да танцувам добре __.__Не се харесвам в рокли и никой няма да ме покани__._

_- Глупости __.__Макгонъгол ще преподава уроци по танци за бала __.__Роклите ти стоят прекрасно__,__ в 4-ти курс Крум щеше да те изяде с поглед-Хърмаяни се засмя-А вчера чух __,__че Кормак иска да те покани и ще го направи утре__._

_-Противен е __._

_-Да __,__но до бала може да има и други кандидати за твои партньори__._

_-Едва ли __.__Незнам може да отида с Роналд __,__ако ме покани __.__Писна ми __,__вече не го харесвам Чаках го __,__чаках го __,__а той се мляска с Лавендър__,__ ако ме харесваше до сега щяхме да сме гаджета__._

_-Права си __.__Брат ми е глупак__,__ а Лавендър е по-глупава и от него__._

_-Здравейте-Хари влезе през портрета на дебелата дама-Изтърпях мъчението__!_

_Двете момичета се засмяха __.__На бързо приключили разговора за бала __,__гаджета и влюбените-Рон и Лавендър двете се измъкнаха от общата стая __,__като пожелаха на Хари лека нощ и си легнаха__._

_Няколко етажа по-долу слидеринци оживено предъвкваха най-често обсъжданата тема-бала __.__Единствени Забини и Малфой дори не споменаваха празника __.__Играеха на магьоснически шах и от време на време се засмиваха при вида на влюбените в Драко слидеринки __.__Както повечето момичета от курса знаеха-Малфой имаше чар__,__богатства и добро потекло__,__ ала той имаше един недостатък __-__не беше влюбчив и не се интересуваше от връзки и лигави прегръдки__.__ Често се присмиваше на обожателките си __,__които отчаяно се опитваха да го омаят или да му пробутат любовен елексир __,__но безуспешно__._

_-Драко __,__с коя ще ходиш на бала? Както знаем имаш огромен избор__-__засмя се Забини__._

_-Млъквай! Много добре знаеш__,__ че няма да отида на тъпия празник!-сопна му се Малфой __,__но си пролича __,__че след миг два ще се засмее__._

_-Само попитах__.-__ухили се дяволито слидеринецът__._

_-А ти с коя ще ходиш?_

_-Много харесвам Панси! Но едва ли ще се съгласи__.-__тъжно отбеляза момчето__._

_-Шегуваш се! Паркинсън? Как можа? Как можа да се влюбиш в една от обожателките ми__?!__-невярващо попита Драко __,__като се засмя __,__но после изкриви устни трогателно__._

_-Лесно ти е на теб! Можеш да си с всички__.__Е освен с мътнородата Грейнджър __,__но едва ли ще се мляскаш точно с нея-засмя се полу тъжно -полу развеселено Забини__._

_-Нея няма и да я убия __.__Млъкни __,__че се изприщих като чух Грейнджър__,__ аз и мляскане-заяви Малфой с видима погнуса в гласа__._

_Вятърът вън запя тъжно __,__а облаците по небето закриха сребърната луна __.__Всички ученици си легнаха уморени__.__ Утре щеше да се проведе урока по танци __.__Само и единствено Грейнджър и Малфой не трептяха за утрешния ад облечен в думите __"__упражнения за бала__"_


End file.
